LeAvE mE aLoNe
by xXDeathNote.Forever.Xx
Summary: He has a childish giggle and branching arms. A mesmerizing voice but there is no face. Curiosity can and will kill the cat. Though Caroline tries her best to keep Keira and Amy away from the Alder King, such a thing was inevitable. He's been watching them for years now and it was about time they'd join the rest of the children. " Why? Why does he kill? " SEQUEL TO ALWAYS WATCHES.
1. Prologue: He Waits

**Disclaimer: Slenderman does not belong to me in any way. He belongs to his rightful creator Victor Surge. The really awesome picture, being used for my cover, also doesn't belong to me. [ I again, wish I knew who the owner is to credit them ] However; the OC's present in this FanFiction belong to my sisters and I. **

**Prologue: He Waits**

* * *

" Alder King! " Caroline was overlapped by the thundering rain. But she shouted and screamed, she screamed for the monster that harbored no face. " Give them back! " Without even an umbrella to shield her of the cold rain, she let it blind her vision and loose her sense of direction. Aimlessly calling for the Alder King who so selfishly took her sisters. " Give them back! Give them back! Alder King! I know you can hear me! _I know you can! _"

Desperately treading through the mud on the trails, in attempts to catch up with her sisters, her aching body of a coming cold made it almost impossible to do so.

In the saddest attempts to run, she slipped over her own feet and tumbled forward. When she managed to get herself up she cursed. She hissed and groaned, she screamed and cried. She cried out for her sisters and cried and cried.

But they couldn't hear her to the rain. They couldn't hear her probably because the Alder King was coaxing them with treasures untold if they just continued to follow him; until they were sure their was house was out-of-sight.

Caroline was pounding her fists into the ground and cried to the grey sky.

" Alder King, bring them back, " she whimpered so helplessly. She was defeated. All was over. He's taken everything. He's taken her cousin and stalked her endlessly to the brink of insanity; and now - now- he has taken her sisters Keira and Amy. " Bring them back... ! Bring them back, you monster! "

The tears. The fury, the boiling of her blood. She was so scared.

" Fucking monster, " she growled. " Motherfucking monster, I'll _fucking_ destroy you! I'll make you _regret_ everything! "

Caroline picked herself up and was once more making her way through the thickening mud. There was no time to cry and be as helpless as she was acting. Her sisters needed her.

What would she gain, being stranded?

Her sisters wouldn't come back if she remained put. She had to keep moving forward.

And as she did, Caroline could hear the delicate tendrils play the melody of a sweet child's lullaby.

It made her all the more the angry. It made her all the more determined to keep climbing. To keep reaching for her sisters and bring them back home, safe and sound.

' _I'm coming for you. _'

' _**I'm waiting. **_'

* * *

**I hope this was a good enough prologue to keep you all interested and wanting more. Sorry that it was so short, I had to make it that way so it wouldn't spoil anything more then Slender being able to play the piano. XP [ It's pretty important, so keep that in mind. ]**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue and stay tuned for chapter one coming soon! :D**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


	2. Come Little Children

**Disclaimer: Slenderman does not belong to me in any way. He belongs to his rightful creator Victor Surge. The really awesome picture, being used for my cover, also doesn't belong to me. [ I again, wish I knew who the owner is to credit them ], and the song that is mentioned in this one chapter only. However; the OC's present in this FanFiction belong to my sisters and I. **

**Chapter One: Come Little Children  
**

* * *

It wasn't like this was the first time it's happened. Nor was the second, or the third. Her inability to sleep has happened so many times during her years, that she's lost count of it all. It was something that happened quite frequently, to say the least, and she hated it, with all that she had.

Caroline would just sit on her bed and wait for the dawning day to roll by. But it wasn't as easy for her, as one, two, three; for those first few hours of just staring at an inky darkness was painful.

During the night, she'd sometimes even get a nosebleed that won't stop running. A painful throbbing in her nose for who knows how long. She'd tilt her head back and pinch her nose, as she was taught, but sometimes there would be so much blood that she'd end up coughing it up in the sink. There was just so much to deal with, all at once.

And sometimes those coughs never stop like the nosebleeds eventually do.

She'd cough for hours and hours on end, but most of the time, Caroline would swallow it back, afraid of waking her family. Though it proved difficult, she made herself accustomed to such a life.

Sitting on her bed, with a roll of toilet paper by her side, she stares at her window. Even though the curtains were drawn, she was afraid of seeing shadows.

But there was never anything worth interest outside her house. There never was.

Caroline stepped off her bed and with a shaking hand, drew back her curtain to see nothing at all. She'd sometimes grow tired of fearing nothing at all, that occasionally she had to prove to herself that there was nothing. That there was nothing to be afraid of.

She covered her mouth and swallowed another coughing fit.

There was nothing there.

The Alder King wasn't anywhere near her. At least that's what she was able to make out in the dark.

" We just _had_ to live near the forest, didn't we? " She asked herself, not expecting anyone to answer her. She kind of _hoped_ that no one would answer. Letting the curtain drop back, she had to think as to why she asked such a stupid question to herself. She's lived near the forest for years and it never bothered her when she was five. " I'm not afraid... I was just... Checking the time... "

Though it was obvious in her face she was lying.

She felt him watching.

But the sun was coming up soon. He'd get spotted for sure if he remained where he was; he had a knack of standing out like a sore thumb.

She backed away from the window and left her own little safe zone, entering the room of his primary targets for the past four years - Keira and Amy's room. Caroline peeked in through their room to see them sleeping soundly. Nothing out-of-the-ordinary. All checked-out well. ( This was one of her routines during sleepless nights. )

With a relieved sigh, Caroline shut the door behind her and even went as far as to check on her parents. When opening the door to take a peek, they were sleeping peacefully as they did, with her father's light snoring to break an eerie silence. But before closing the door, feeling silly for worrying over nothing, Caroline noticed her parents didn't draw back the curtains to their window.

Caroline felt an irregular thump in her chest and a sudden bounce of courage came to her, long enough to pull back the curtains; shielding her parents of certain danger.

He won't be able to see them. She won't allow anyone to be seen by him. No one. No one.

" What time is it exactly? " She took a quick glance at the digital clock sitting on the lamp side table, beside her mother, and sighed: 6:48 a.m. it read. There's still so much time before the sky actually becomes it's lighter shade of blue. Caroline was tired of the dark blue, especially since tonight there was no moon.

Caroline slipped out of her parents' room and skipped downstairs to the kitchen. She might as well with nothing else in mind...

But without thought, Caroline sneezed into her arm, like any normal person would; except that when she pulled back, sniffling, she noticed her bare arm covered in oozing red. That familiar throbbing pain in her nose got Caroline groaning.

Trying so hard to not dirty the floor, she ripped sheet by sheet of paper towels in attempts to clean herself up.

Then there came the cry of Amy from upstairs and Keira's whining.

_' __**Come Little Children,**_

_**I'll take Thee away. **_'

Caroline choked hearing such a velvety voice echo in her head. She could hear him and his old piano play.

And she could hear the children, giggling and laughing. Singing along with the beast.

Caroline dropped all the used paper towels in the sink and tried to drown out the music with running water. She let the water run viciously out of the faucet but it was to no avail, as his voice only grew.

As did Amy and Keira's screaming.

By this point, her parents were running across the hall to aid their crying babies.

' _**Follow Sweet Children,**_

_**I'll show Thee the way,**_

_**through all the Pain and the Sorrows. **_'

' _Shut up! _'

' _**Weep not, Poor Children,**_

_**for Life is this Way.**_

_**Hush now Dear Children,**_

_**it must be this way. **_'

" Caroline! " It was her mother calling. " Would you mind bringing Amy's bottle and Keira's sippy-cup upstairs with warm milk? "

" C-Coming! " The bleeding stopped, as did his singing. It was all so sudden, but so relieving. One look outside the curtained window of the kitchen, Caroline was glad to see the coming morning of a clear and sunny day.

Quickly cleaning up her mess, and warming both Keira and Amy's share of milk for the morning, Caroline continued to wait, however. She waited for the Alder King to start singing once more. To surprise her sisters and scare them. To play with their innocent, childish dreams with a corrupted story of a fairy who took bad kids away - but always returned.

He'd make sure in those dreams of theirs, they never come back.

And this was something Caroline couldn't stand. Keira and Amy are still so young, so they need their sleep. Caroline, at nineteen can handle a few nights without sleep just fine. She doesn't suffer those dreams anymore.

Bringing the bottle and cup upstairs, it was nice to see that Keira and Amy up and about, calmer than before and smiling to their father's funny faces. Dried tears on both girls' cheeks and red, puffy eyes.

Caroline squeezed the bottle tightly in her hand - burning, infuriated - if her mother didn't call her over, Caroline was sure she was going to loose it and smash the glass.

" Amy's waiting, " said her mother and awaited the warm bottle.

Amy at two-years old, still drank from a bottle.

" Yeah, " Caroline smiled and handed over the bottle to her mother. Amy was bouncing around in her crib and was eager to take her milk.

Keira was yawning again when Caroline handed the sippy-cup to her sister. Getting herself comfortable on her bed and tucked away safely with mother and father's kisses, the girl was happily drinking away; allowing the warmth to send her back into dreamland, once more.

" They scared me so much, " sighed Caroline's father, tucking Amy in as well with the extra company of her favorite teddy bear. " I'm so glad it was just a nightmare they were having. "

" I know what you mean, " whispered her mother, seeing the girls falling asleep already. " I was having a bad dream; and to wake up with their screaming, my heart stopped. "

" Same here. "

Caroline only listened to her parents talk to one another as they left the room. Their whispers gradually getting quieter and quieter, until it was impossible to hear them anymore.

Caroline, didn't have any intentions of leaving her sisters the way they were and remained close by their side.

" Caroline, " came the tiny voice of Keira, who played pretend, and faked the sleep. " Everybody had a bad dream. "

" I didn't, " Caroline replied, trying to sound smug about it; but there really was nothing to be proud of. She didn't sleep at all. And she was, in fact, very tired.

" You never get nightmares. You're Superwoman! "

" Of course I am, " she was trying to smile in the brightening room. But she wasn't even sure if Keira could see her, hearing her only sigh in response.

" You're lucky, Caroline. Nightmares are very scary. And this nightmare was _really, really_ scary. "

" What did you dream of? " But Caroline really didn't want to hear the response. Her heart was racing.

Keira shrugged, taking a large sip of her milk, " I don't remember. "

" That's too bad. "

" He was really scary though.. "

" What did he say? "

" He didn't say anything. He didn't know how to talk. "

" Why? "

" I don't know. "

Caroline nodded and gave Keira a gentle pat on the head, " go to sleep now. I have to go to school soon, so I won't see you until later. Daddy will be home until then, so just wait for me, okay? I'm making dinner tonight 'cause mommy's working all day, do you understand? "

" I do. Can we go to the park today? "

" ... Sure... "

" Yay! Okay, I'll wait! "

" Good girl. "

Keira was back to drinking her milk, and this time, for real, she decided to let herself fall victim to slumber.

With a smile and a few encouraging strokes on her head, Keira's breathing did fall steady quite quickly. She must've been really tired.

But she's okay now. Her and Amy both; they're okay.

Caroline pulled her hand back and hung her head low. Hiding her face, she remained completely still, and went as far to even hold her breath.

Her eyes were glazed, " _come Little Children. I'll take Thee away... _" She sang quietly. " _Into a Land of Enchantment. Come Little Children, the time's come to Play. Here in His Garden of Shadows... _"

The room was quiet but so very bright now.

Caroline took one glance at the ceiling above her head and took this time to recollect herself. She left Keira and Amy's room within seconds and was back to her own room.

It was so much colder then before.

She noticed the curtains flying around the place, indicating the morning will be a very windy day.

But her window was open.

She smiled bitterly and just prepared herself for another day.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was kind of boring. I just had to write-in a chapter where you see Caroline suffering from the "Slender Sickness", as she's actually encountered SlenderMan when she was a kid, unlike Keira and Amy. [ So they only get nightmares, being stalked and all. ]**

**I hope that's okay. I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting!  
**

**Stay tuned!  
**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


End file.
